


No He's Mine!

by IckyAle



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but they drunk, drunk fluff, maybe OOC..?, so it doesn't count..?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IckyAle/pseuds/IckyAle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack just wanted to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No He's Mine!

Jack was enjoying just floating in the pool, the warm breeze rolling over his skin sitting just above the water, the sun almost completely gone. They should probably turn the outdoor lights on soon but he had a feeling everyone were a little too drunk to notice, at least until it was too late. To be honest he didn't care if they were on or off, he was just happy to bob along with the flow of the water.  
That was until someone yelled something intelligible and almost landed on him as they cannonballed into the pool. Jack's world was suddenly thrown into chaos and the whims of the water as whoever they were swam straight towards him and clung onto his waist.  
"I FOUND JACK!!" They screamed at the top of their lungs, alerting everyone within a three mile radius of where he was. Jack sighed and put a hand around the clearly drunk Gent.  
"Hello Geoff, what are you doing?" He asked, trying to not sound too annoyed, not that it would've changed Geoff's attitude anyway.  
"Joel was telling me that he was your best friend not me so I told him he was a liar and that I was your best friend and we looked for you everywhere but couldn't find you but now I found you and Joel's not out here cause he doesn't know you like I know you because I'm your best friend." Geoff replied in a mad breathless rush, his eyes twinkling with glee.  
Jack was about to tell him to slow down a little and repeat it when he heard the familiar sounds of bare feet running on cement and then he was covered in a tidal wave of water again.  
Jack sighed as another body wrapped themselves around him, this time taking his right arm, another mat of black hair shoving itself into his line of sight.  
"JAAAAACK!" Joel crowed happily nestling into him and smiling.  
Geoff pouted.  
"No you can't be here! I'm Jack's best friend because I found him first so get off!" Geoff whined, trying to push the other man off him whilst also trying to stay on Jack. Joel stuck his tongue out at him.  
"Yeah but I'm closer to him so I'm his bestest friend, isn't that right Jack?" He asked, his breath also reeking of a few too many drinks. "That's how it works cause you're mine so I'm yours." He said matter-of-factly.  
Jack sighed again and tried walking towards the stairs to get out.  
"Jack you didn't answer the question! You gotta tell Joel that he's wrong because I'm your best friend!" Geoff complained as he tightened his grip on him.  
"Geoff, I can't talk with you squeezing my ribs like that." Jack groaned. He was sure he was going to have bruises there in the morning. Joel started laughing.  
"Ha! He didn't say it so you're wrong Ramsey! I'm Jack's best friend not you~!" He said gleefully, practically singing the last sentence.  
Geoff's eyes dropped and the sudden playfulness was gone from the sleepy-looking man as he quietly started sniffling.  
Jack frowned at the small audience that had appeared out of nowhere and of course the sudden photoshoot that also occurred. Of course the assholes would take photos before they ever considered helping him.  
"Look at them fight over him!" Lindsay squealed, practically bouncing on her toes.  
"You can never tell us no one loves you." Ray added dryly, holding onto the cackling Michael.  
"Holy fucking shit that is the funniest fucking thing I have ever seen!"  
"Naww Geoffy, I'll be your best friend." Gavin said quietly from the edge, hoping that it would coax the manbaby out of the pool. Geoff shook his head and looked at Jack with large watery eyes. His bottom lip was even quivering!  
"No! Jack don't fall for it! He's an actor, he wants pity points!!" Joel whined glaring at Geoff and leaning more into Jack.  
"Be nice Joel." Jack warned, earning a small whine from the older man. Jack headed towards the stairs again, this time some of them actually tried to help him pry Geoff and Joel off of him.  
It didn't work.  
"No it's not true! I'm your best friend because you're mine!" Geoff whined as hands grabbed his biceps.  
"Geoff you gotta get off him so he can breathe." Gavin explained, gently tugging him away.  
Geoff shook his head again.  
"No! I'm gonna hold on for as long as it takes. Team OG!" He yelled, causing Michael to start laughing all over again. Jack sighed heavily but suddenly got an idea.  
"We're going to go inside to lie down now and get some rest." Jack said sternly while glaring at them, hoping that would help diffuse the situation and get himself literally unattached.  
"OK!"  
"I don't wanna nap but I'm not letting go 'til you say it so fine." Geoff grumbled.  
Jack grimaced and sighed again, walking into the house, still covered in the two men. He sat down on the floor in the living room, waiting until they moved around and were comfortably attached again so he could lie down too.  
"You're really comfy Jack." Joel noted as he started drifting off to sleep almost immediately. Geoff hummed in agreement and tried fending off sleep for as long as he could, which fortunately for Jack, wasn't that long.  
Pretty soon both men were deeply asleep and Jack was able to put cushions under their heads instead of his limbs. He crept silently out of the living room and walked outside to the still laughing assholes he called friends.  
He was in the middle of drying himself when he felt someone grab his middle.  
"If you're anyones, you're mine." Ryan growled into his ear, turning him around and passionately kissing him to the sounds of wolf whistles and gagging noises. There were probably several camera flashes as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for reading this! This is based off a personal experience, which ironically, no alcohol was actually involved. I've never put anything up here before (never shown anyone anything like this actually...) So if you enjoyed it, please let me know! :D


End file.
